


Delicious

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2018 [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Felching, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2018 - Day 30: SwallowingPrompt: anonymous said: How hot would it be to have a super mouthy Stiles laid out at Derek's mercy. Stiles becomes a submissive little slut for the pleasure Derek gives him. Derek cant help but want to give Stiles pleasure, his ass is delectable, his man musk between his cheeks mouthwatering. Derek has a serious craving for Stiles' ass that he could never fulfill but loves to keep trying. Filled with ass sniffing, copious amounts of rimming and ass tasting and savoring, ass to mouth and tongue fucking.Prompt: graylilac13 said: Hey, Anything with a submissive, fucked out stiles is amazing, throw in a hell of a lot of ass play (rimming, felching and fingering) and come play is the icing on cake. And a possessive Derek to boot.





	Delicious

Stiles feels delirious, mind fuzzy, body burning up. Derek's hand is back on his cock and he nearly sobs because it's too much and not enough and everything is overwhelming. Derek's mouth joins his hand, tongue sliding down Stiles’ length before he begins sucking hard at the tip. Stiles comes again with a cry, watching Derek's throat work as he drinks it all down, and then it's as if his strings have been cut, his body flopping to the mattress, only his chest moving with his breaths. His cock softens, stuck with spit to his thing, and a muscle in his leg twitches, but otherwise he's gone still and silent.

“There it is. There's what I was after.” Derek's words are spoken against Stiles’ thigh, punctuated with a soft kiss before he levers himself up and pushes his cock back into Stiles’ hole. They've been at this for hours already, this is the third time he's driving in and he can feel his previous loads squelching against his cock, can feel the sticky spread of come leaking out around him. It takes him longer this time, but it's okay. Stiles is too wrung out to complain, his body relaxed, hole open for the taking. Derek loves him like this, complacent. Don't get him wrong, he loves him mouth and active too - but there's something special about this. About Stiles letting Derek take whatever he wants. 

He moves Stiles however he likes, drags his ass off the end of the bed so he can stand, holding Stiles’ hips on the air as he slams into him, using his leverage to yank Stiles back to meet his thrusts. When he's nearly there, he pushes Stiles back on the bed a little more, frees up a hand so he can slip it down between them, rub his thumb around Stiles’ rim where it's stretched open around Derek's cock. He feels the way it pulls against his cock, dragging off of it on each out stroke. It takes no effort at all to push it in alongside his cock when he bottoms out again, making them both cry out at the added pressure. 

It's the only noise Stiles makes before he goes quiet again, body remaining lax even through that. Derek smiles down at him, at the flushed skin and glazed expression, at the way Stiles' overspent cock is twitching and trying to stiffen even though it's clear his balls are empty. Derek runs his hands up Stiles’ sides, sees the goosebumps it raises on his oversensitive skin, reaches past him to snag a pillow. He lifts Stiles’ ass, doing his best not to slip out despite his own softening, and settles the pillow beneath him. When it's just right, he carefully frees his cock, thumb slipping in as it pops out to keep his come from dripping free.

Derek slides to his knees, humming in pleasure when his face is set between Stiles’ thighs, inhaling the mixed scent of them, the nearly overwhelming smell of his releases, slowly leaking free of Stiles’ hole. He keeps his thumb in place as he moves his face forward, tongue darting out to lap at the puffy pucker, whining as he tastes himself on Stiles’ skin. Stiles makes small noises above him, but doesn't do more than twitch, as Derek dives in with a new fervor. He licks and sucks and slurps at Stiles’ hole, eventually dragging his thumb free, catching the wash of his own spunk on his tongue. He swallows mouthful after mouthful, murmuring against the skin of Stiles' ass about how good he is, how amazing, how much he let Derek fill him up and took it so well. He uses his tongue like a cock, driving it into Stiles’ ass until he's got him squirming and writhing on it. He slides his hands beneath Stiles’ thighs, helps pull him back onto his tongue, feels his face getting soaked with spit and come. 

Derek eats Stiles out like a man starved, keeps going until Stiles is practically sobbing in pleasure, until his body is tensing, locking up, and he's crying out, cock pulsing it's way through a dry orgasm. Through it all,Derek's tongue works, driving inside then pulling back, lapping at his swollen rim. He gentles after the last orgasm, stops briefly, now that he's swallowed back most of his own come, and maneuvers him up the bed until his head is on the pillows. Derek slides back down Stiles’ body, shifting so he's laying sideways across the bed, and sets his mouth back to work. He stays softer this time,as soft as he can with stubble and how sensitive Stiles is. He sucks softly at Stiles’ rim, points his tongue and swirls it around the hole, is careful when he wriggles it inside. Derek can hear it when Stiles’ heartbeat steadies as he slips into sleep, but he doesn't stop, can't get enough of the taste of them, just makes his movements even softer, tries not to wake him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [DreamWidth](https://dirtyknots.dreamwidth.org/), all of my additional contact information can be found there or on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile) here (including where you can leave me prompts of your own)!


End file.
